


Dick or Treat

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of a crack fic i suppose, Halloween, Harry is dressed as elton John, Louis as a lumberjack, M/M, Sticky, There are mutual crushes, but like in a non sexual way, taffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry organizes a Halloween party. Things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Dick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsofeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofeverything/gifts).

> completely in style i've decided to upload a throw-away Halloween fic about... a month late :) :) :) :) Enjoy!

Harry hates Halloween. He doesn’t actually enjoy blood and gore as much as he pretends to whenever his friends organise horror movie night, and he definitely doesn’t like all the scaring. Or well – that’s not entirely true. He likes scaring other people, he just doesn’t enjoy getting scared by others. Besides, his jokes are all very palatable. They don’t involve fake blood, or creepy contacts, or fake weaponry. All he does is shout, really. It’s harmless. And he never, ever does it while wearing a costume that could scare people off.

Which is why he’s still a little unsure how he got roped into organising a Halloween party at the University’s LGBTQ society. He’s dressed up as Elton John, which he hopes will be appreciated by the other party goers, but it’s a lot – and it’s left him feeling a little out of his depth. Nevertheless, the reactions he’s gotten so far seem to tell him he made the right choice.

Feeling slightly satisfied and emboldened, he makes his way over to the enormous bowls of candy they’d placed on each side of the entrance.

“Trick or treat,” Niall yells happily over the thumping bass. Harry rolls his eyes at his friend.

‘I might not be the expert when it comes to Halloween, but I’m fairly sure it’s me who has to say that – not you.’

Shrugging, Niall hands Harry a handful of taffy, then motions for him to get out of the way and let the next person in line grab some sweets. Harry huffs at the dismissal, then quickly pops a piece of taffy in his mouth.

It’s perfectly chewy, fruity and delicious, even though it’s perhaps a little too sticky for Harry’s taste. He wonders if he should maybe mix it with some vodka, like he used to do with Skittles in his first year at college. His friend Liam hands him a Vodka-RedBull instead from where he’s currently standing behind the bar.

Harry can’t even believe he’s almost done with his Sociology degree, doesn’t even want to think about what’s next. He’d much rather stay inside the safe cocoon that is university life, but he also knows it’s time to move on. Though, maybe – there’s one thing he’d like to do before he leaves King’s College behind.

He swallows his piece of taffy, and looks out into the crowd. He spots his friend Nick behind the DJ set and waves, but keeps on scanning the room. Harry is almost ready for the inevitable wave of disappointment, when he suddenly spots him. There, in a corner of the room, is Louis Tomlinson. He’s dressed up as – well, Harry isn’t sure. Not that it matters, because he looks like a hot lumberjack, what with his overalls and big boots, and a glittery pink axe strapped to his waist. It’s the perfect costume for the Psychology student who usually wears black jeans and band shirts layered with oversized sweaters. It’s also the perfect costume for Harry to lust over, because Louis’ chest tattoo is on proud display. Which Harry happens to like very much a lot.

See, the thing he’d like to do before he leaves, is ask his crush out on a date. Well – he’d like to do Louis Tomlinson, as simple as that. Preferably in the context of exclusive dating, though. And so, fuelled by his Vodka RedBull, and the stellar taste of yet another cherry-flavoured taffy that he’s just popped into his mouth, Harry makes his way over to Louis.

He completely ignores Zayn, who’s hovering behind Louis in a fairly elaborate Edward Scissorhands outfit that Harry would normally take the time to admire. It’s just that he’s worked himself up into a tizzy over this moment, and now that he’s suddenly (temporarily) developed the balls to go through with it, he wants to get it over with as soon as possible.

Except, the moment Harry starts speaking, he realises he’s made a grave error. The taffy is chewy, yes, but it’s also much stickier than he’d assumed. As he speaks - what was meant to be a funny, festive-appropriate greeting, turns into something else entirely. Horrified, Harry listens to himself loudly speaking the words “Dick or Treat” into existence.

Immediately, he slams a hand in front of his mouth as he works on quickly chewing and swallowing the taffy entirely. Louis gives him a one-over, frowning as he does. ‘Did you just – I think I misheard you.’

He violently shakes his head, and is about to explain himself when Louis’ eyes start sparkling full of mischief. ‘No? I didn’t mishear you? Is that what you mean by shaking your head? Your chat-up line is actually dick or treat. ‘s quite graphic, mate. Are you sure you want to use it on me, and not on my friend who used parody porn as costume inspiration?’

“Edward Scissorhands is the **original**, how many times do I have to tell you this?!”

Louis smiles smugly and winks at Harry, before turning back to Zayn. ‘For as long as it gets you this riled up, mate.’

Zayn tries to give him the middle finger, but the fake scissors taped to his hand make him look rather ridiculous, rather than menacing. “Fuck off.”

Louis mutters something that Harry can’t quite understand, but makes Zayn roll his eyes before trudging off. Which means Harry and Louis are now in their own bubble, and Harry plans to use it to apologise and make sure Louis doesn’t think he’s some sort of weird perv that says things like “dick or treat” to strangers.

He doesn’t really get the chance, though. Louis gives him another knowing smile and wiggles his eyebrows. ‘So. Care to explain to me the difference between dick and treat? Kind of similar, if you ask me.’

And that’s – that’s really not where Harry was expecting the conversation to go. He can’t help but splutter, embarrassingly surprised at Louis’ bluntness yet also wildly exhilarated.

It’s a bit of a turn-on, someone so endlessly confident and funny and wickedly smart and beautiful and sassy and, well. Harry could go on forever, really.

“I – I mean, well, I – I didn’t mean it!” He panics, and the moment he says it he knows it’s coming out all wrong. Louis’ smile falls and his body immediately stiffens, as if he’s suddenly uncomfortable with how close they’d been standing. “No, stop – I mean, I _did_ mean it. Well. I didn’t mean to say it, but well. You get it.”

Louis crosses his arms and frowns. It highlights his biceps and Harry finds his focus drifting, until Louis prompts him with a “no, I _don’t _get what you mean. Be a love and spell it out for me, would you?”

He’s not entirely sure whether Louis is being serious – and so at first he just lets out a giggle. But when he doesn’t budge, he swallows in an attempt to get rid of his dry throat before speaking.

‘Well. I – I wanted to come over and say “trick or treat”, but before I did that I had gone to see Niall, my friend, he studies Criminology, not sure if you know him? I think he’s got some Psychology classes too, and – well. He offered me some taffy, because I’m part of the LGBTQ Society on campus and we decided it’d be fun to have a trick or treat station at the entrance, and so I went up to talk to him and he said ‘trick or treat’, and I took some cause I like taffy, and then I wanted to go talk to you. Because I’m graduating this year and I wanted to ask you out before graduating, didn’t want to have never taken that risk. So I tried to say ‘trick or treat’, cause that’s what you say on Halloween but then the taffy made my mouth sticky and I said ‘dick or treat’.’

Louis snorts and Harry realises he’s been rambling for what seems to be about an hour straight over truly nothing at all. Thankfully, Louis doesn’t seem to be too bothered by it, part of his stony bravado having melted away during Harry’s word vomit. His eyes twinkle mischievously as he challenges Harry once again.

“So, did you or did you not come on to me?”

It feels a bit like a dance, Harry feeling wrongfooted as he’s not sure what Louis will deem to be the right answer. So he opts for the truth.

‘I wasn’t supposed to _yet_! I was working up to it. Like, I wanted to, but in a much more eloquent manner than “dick or treat”. Ideally “trick or treat” would’ve let me talk to you, and then I’d ask you out on a date and hopefully you’d be up for the dick part after doing that a couple of times. Dating and stuff.’

“Dating and stuff,” Louis echoes, making Harry nod his head carefully. He’s feeling incredibly vulnerable, now that he’s laid it all out on the line. Still, he knows that at the end of this night he’ll at least know whether or not Louis considers him dating material. He won’t have to wonder anymore.

Louis shrugs, and then reaches out to grab a hold of Harry’s hand, seemingly appraising the polish and rings adorning his fingers. “You know, I quite liked it. I’m actually kinda disappointed you didn’t mean it. Especially given what you’re wearing tonight,” he says as he takes his time to blatantly check Harry out all over, letting go of Harry’s hand. He’s never felt so warm, yet his hand feels cold - empty.

“But, I guess I can settle for the dating and stuff. We’ll work up to the dick and the treat, if you’re up for it – that is.”

Deciding to be bold, Harry nods eagerly and relinks their hands. Louis smiles up at him from under his lashes, and it’s almost enough to make Harry weep. Or well, that might also be the alcohol and the adrenalin coursing through his veins.

They stand there for a bit, just grinning at each other as they sway their hands back and forth between the two of them. 

“Hey - ask me again, Harry,” Louis urges suddenly, squeezing Harry’s hand softly out of excitement.

It takes Harry a second to get what he means when he’s still caught up in Louis saying his name out loud, which is all kinds of magical to him. Yet when Louis impatiently tugs on his hand, he manages to shake himself out of it and comply with the request.

‘Trick or treat.’

“Treat,” Louis whispers, before rising to his tiptoes and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

A wicked smile graces his features as he pulls away, tongue peeking out to have a taste.

“Mhm, sticky cherry. My new favourite, I think.”

Yeah. Harry _loves _Halloween.


End file.
